uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 My son, forget not my law; but let thine heart keep my commandments: }} : }|2| 3:2 For length of days, and long life, and peace, shall they add to thee. }} : }|3| 3:3 Let not mercy and truth forsake thee: bind them about thy neck; write them upon the table of thine heart: }} : }|4| 3:4 So shalt thou find favour and good understanding in the sight of God and man. }} : }|5| 3:5 Trust in the LORD with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine own understanding. }} : }|6| 3:6 In all thy ways acknowledge him, and he shall direct thy paths. }} : }|7| 3:7 Be not wise in thine own eyes: fear the LORD, and depart from evil. }} : }|8| 3:8 It shall be health to thy navel, and marrow to thy bones. }} : }|9| 3:9 Honour the LORD with thy substance, and with the firstfruits of all thine increase: }} : }|10| 3:10 So shall thy barns be filled with plenty, and thy presses shall burst out with new wine. }} : }|11| 3:11 My son, despise not the chastening of the LORD; neither be weary of his correction: }} : }|12| 3:12 For whom the LORD loveth he correcteth; even as a father the son in whom he delighteth. }} : }|13| 3:13 Happy is the man that findeth wisdom, and the man that getteth understanding. }} : }|14| 3:14 For the merchandise of it is better than the merchandise of silver, and the gain thereof than fine gold. }} : }|15| 3:15 She is more precious than rubies: and all the things thou canst desire are not to be compared unto her. }} : }|16| 3:16 Length of days is in her right hand; and in her left hand riches and honour. }} : }|17| 3:17 Her ways are ways of pleasantness, and all her paths are peace. }} : }|18| 3:18 She is a tree of life to them that lay hold upon her: and happy is every one that retaineth her. }} : }|19| 3:19 The LORD by wisdom hath founded the earth; by understanding hath he established the heavens. }} : }|20| 3:20 By his knowledge the depths are broken up, and the clouds drop down the dew. }} : }|21| 3:21 My son, let not them depart from thine eyes: keep sound wisdom and discretion: }} : }|22| 3:22 So shall they be life unto thy soul, and grace to thy neck. }} : }|23| 3:23 Then shalt thou walk in thy way safely, and thy foot shall not stumble. }} : }|24| 3:24 When thou liest down, thou shalt not be afraid: yea, thou shalt lie down, and thy sleep shall be sweet. }} : }|25| 3:25 Be not afraid of sudden fear, neither of the desolation of the wicked, when it cometh. }} : }|26| 3:26 For the LORD shall be thy confidence, and shall keep thy foot from being taken. }} : }|27| 3:27 Withhold not good from them to whom it is due, when it is in the power of thine hand to do it. }} : }|28| 3:28 Say not unto thy neighbour, Go, and come again, and to morrow I will give; when thou hast it by thee. }} : }|29| 3:29 Devise not evil against thy neighbour, seeing he dwelleth securely by thee. }} : }|30| 3:30 Strive not with a man without cause, if he have done thee no harm. }} : }|31| 3:31 Envy thou not the oppressor, and choose none of his ways. }} : }|32| 3:32 For the froward is abomination to the LORD: but his secret is with the righteous. }} : }|33| 3:33 The curse of the LORD is in the house of the wicked: but he blesseth the habitation of the just. }} : }|34| 3:34 Surely he scorneth the scorners: but he giveth grace unto the lowly. }} : }|35| 3:35 The wise shall inherit glory: but shame shall be the promotion of fools. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *